Birthday To Do List
by taebaeby
Summary: Hari ini Jungkook ulang tahun dan Taehyung meminta Jungkook untuk membuat to do list dan mengabulkannya pada hari itu juga. [BTS KookV Fanfiction. Jungkook Birthday special]


Birthday To Do List

Only Jeon Jungkook and Kim Taehyung.

Kim Taehyung terbangun sangat pagi sekali. Langit masih cukup gelap. Ia menoleh dan melihat seseorang tertidur di sampingnya. Taehyung tersenyum, hari ini tepat tanggal 1 September. Hari ulang tahun kekasihnya Jeon Jungkook. Taehyung segera bangkit lalu mengecup dahi kekasihnya dan mengusap titik-titik keringat di dahi Jungkook. Kekasihnya ini terlihat seperti _angel_ kalau tertidur dan akan berubah menjadi _devil_ bila terbangun nanti. Taehyung segera turun ke bawah dan mempersiapkan hadiah untuk Jungkook.

Jungkook terbangun tepat satu jam setelah Taehyung meninggalkan ranjang mereka. Jungkook meraba sisi ranjangnya yang kosong. Jungkook menggeram kesal.

"taetae!" Jungkook berteriak memanggil Taehyung. Taehyung yang sibuk di dapur tersentak karena panggilan Jungkook dari dalam kamar.

"Ya sayang aku kesana!" Taehyung melesat secepat _cheetah_ untuk memenuhi panggilan Jungkook atau Jungkook akan bad mood pagi hari. Uh. Bukan sesuatu yang bagus untuk memulai sebuah hari.

"hai, kau sudah bangun?" Taehyung segera menuju ranjang dan duduk di hadapan Jungkook. Jarinya mengasak surai lembut milik Jungkook yang sekarang berantakan.

"aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak suka kalau bangun pagi kau tidak berada di sisiku!" Jungkook mendengus kesal. Tangannya menyingkirkan lengan Taehyung yang berada pada rambutnya. Uh Jungkook sedang bad mood sepertinya.

"aku tahu. Aku minta maaf oke?" Taehyung berusaha untuk memasang wajah _cute_ yang pastinya tidak akan bisa Jungkook tolak.

"baiklah. Sekarang kemari aku mau cium!" Jungkook menarik lengan Taehyung hingga Taehyung terbaring disusul Jungkook yang kini berada di atasnya. Jungkook segera memberikan ciuman mesra untuk Taehyung. Taehyung dengan senang hati membalas ciuman Jungkook dan membuka mulutnya. Taehyung sedikit menarik rambut Jungkook dan ia melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"kenapa?" Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Itu terlalu sebentar dan tidak biasanya Taehyung mengehentikan ciuman mereka yang sangat singkat itu.

Taehyung menggulum senyum dan membuat Jungkook makin bingung. Taehyung menggigit pelan hidung bangir Jungkook. "Selamat ulang tahun sayang"

Jungkook tersentak kaget. Oh Jungkook lupa kalau hari ini dia ulang tahun. Jungkook membalas senyuman Taehyung dan memberikan kecupan ringan pada bibir Taehyung. "aku sampai lupa kalau hari ini tanggal kelahiranku. Terima kasih sayang"

"oh ya. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu" Taehyung bangkit dari tidurnya dan menuju laci meja nakas mereka. Taehyung mengambil sebuah pena dan notebook. Ia segera memberikan barang itu untuk Jungkook.

"kenapa kau memberikan aku ini? Ini notebook milikku kan?" Jungkook membuka notebook tersebut dan isinya kosong. Tidak tertulis apapun disana.

"um. Jadi aku ingin kau menuliskan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan denganku hari ini. Ya semacam list? Aku akan melakukan dan mengabulkan keinginanmu itu. Aku milikmu hari ini. Bagaimana?" Taehyung dengan semangat menjelaskan semuanya. Taehyung yakin kalau Jungkook akan senang dengan ide miliknya. Jungkook selalu sibuk bekerja. Bukan hanya tidak ada waktu untuk Taehyung, namun waktu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Jungkook tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Ia benar-benar suka dengan hadiahnya ini.

"kau memang mengetahui cara membuat aku bahagia, Taehyung. I love you so much. Baiklah akan aku tulis sekarang. Kau jangan mengintip!"

"I love you too! Oke aku tidak akan mengintip"

 _I want you to cook my favorite food_

Jungkook mengembangkan senyumanya. Ia sedang menyaksikan kekasihnya mondar mandir di dapur shared apartement mereka dengan apron biru yang menggantung di lehernya juga handphone yang terselip di antara telinga dan lehernya. Terdengar suara ibu Jungkook yang memberi arahan lewat handphone tersebut. Taehyung sebenarnya tidak terlalu mahir memasak. Jungkook bisa melihat beberapa kali kerutan di dahi kekasihnya saat mendengar arahan dari ibu Jungkook. Jungkook jadi gemas di buatnya. Setelah satu jam berkutat dengan alat dapur akhirnya Taehyung selesai. Taehyung menata semua makanan di meja tak lupa ada semangkuk sup rumput laut dan _chees cake_ dengan lilin yang menyala di atasnya.

"ayo tiup lilin dulu setelah itu kita makan" Taehyung mengangkat kue krim keju tersebut ke hadapan Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum lalu menutup matanya untuk _make a wish_ setelah itu ia meniup seluruh lilin yang berada di atas kue tersebut dan memberikan Taehyung sebuah kecupan di dahi.

"terima kasih sayang, aku sangat beruntung memilikimu"

2\. _Bike riding._

Taehyung mengeluarkan sepeda miliknya. Jungkook sudah siap di atas sepeda miliknya dengan helm yang sudah siap melindungi kepalanya. Taehyung mengulurkan helm miliknya dan meminta Jungkook untuk memakaikannya. Jungkook mendecak pelan lalu turun dari sepedanya dan menghampiri Taehyung.

"kau ini manja sekali" Taehyung tidak peduli dengan ucapan kekasihnya itu. Jungkook segera memakaikan helm di kepala Taehyung tak lupa memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir tipis Taehyung.

"letsss gooooo!" Taehyung berteriak senang lalu segera melajukan sepedanya. Taehyung dan Jungkook mengayuh sepeda mereka biriringan mengelilingi kota Seoul. Taehyung berteriak heboh saat melihat sesuatu yang menarik matanya. Tak jarang Jungkook dan Taehyung bernyanyi bersama di perjalanan. Ah Jungkook sangat bahagia sekali!

3\. _Cuddle and watch romantic movie_

Sebenarnya ini merupakan hal yang sangat biasa dilakukan oleh pasangan kekasih diluar sana. Namun tidak untuk Taehyung dan Jungkook. Jungkook terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanya begitu pula Taehyung yang sekarang sedang dibebani tugas akhir kuliahnya. Jadi menonton bersama seperti ini merupakan hal yang langka bagi mereka.

Taehyung meminta Jungkook untuk menonton _all time favorite_ filmnya yaitu _Pretty Woman._ Taehyung sangat menyukai film yang bercerita tentang seorang pekerja seks komersial yang jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda tampan.

Taehyung juga menyiapkan beberapa camilan, cushion, dan selimut untuk mereka berdua. Taehyung memeluk pinggang Jungkook dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada sang kekasih. Jungkook merangkul bahu Taehyung dan balas memeluknya. Tak lupa memberikan kecupan di rambut halus Taehyung setiap satu menit sekali.

"Jungkook, aku kira kau akan mengerjaiku" Taehyung mulai berbicara. Ia mengandahkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya.

"mengerjaimu bagaimana, sayang?" Jungkook bertanya setelah itu ia menyisir seluruh rambut depan Taehyung dan memperlihatkan jidat kekasihnya.

"aku pikir kau akan membuat list yang aneh-aneh. Nyatanya kau hanya ingin menonton film dan cuddle"

"oh itu.. kau lupa kalau ini masih yang kedua?" Setelah itu Jungkook tertawa dan Taehyung memberengut lucu. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Jungkook dan menggigit leher Jungkook lumayan keras.

"aww! Itu sakit sayang" Jungkook pura-pura memasang wajah sedihnya. Taehyung yang melihat itu memutar bola mata malas.

"rasakan!"

4\. _Ice cream date_

Ice cream bisa dibilang menjadi penyatu hubungan Jungkook dan Taehyung. Taehyung yang merupakan seorang mahasiswa akuntansi menjalani praktik kerja di perusahaan Jungkook. Itu berawal saat Taehyung membeli ice cream di cafetaria dan Jungkook tidak sengaja menyenggol bahu Taehyung dan membuat Ice Cream miliknya jatuh. Itu merupakan stock ice cream terakhir karena hari sudah lumayan sore. Taehyung benar-benar marah karena setelah seharian praktik kerja ia butuh ice cream untuk mendinginkan pikirannya.

"yah brengsek berhenti kau!" Taehyung berteriak marah pada orang asing tersebut. Ia buru-buru mengejar lelaki itu dan menarik tangannya kasar.

"ganti ice cream yang kau jatuhkan. Sekarang" Taehyung berkata sambil menahan amarahnya. Entah mengapa dengan keadaan badan dan otak yang lelah merubah Taehyung menjadi orang yang emosian.

"oh sudahlah aku tidak sedang ingin bermain-main" Jungkook mendesah kasar dan melepas cengkraman Taehyung.

"apa yang kau sebut bermain-main hah? Kau menyenggolku hingga ice cream milikku jatuh!" Taehyung bersungut marah.

"aku tidak mau. Dan biarkan aku pergi sekarang oke?" Jungkook buru-buru pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Taehyung yang sudah mengeluarkan sumpah serapah pada mulutnya.

Setelah pertemuan itu Jungkook dan Taehyung menjadi sering bertemu. Tak jarang mereka adu mulut dan Taehyung menagih ice creamnya ketika berpapasan. Jungkook mulai jengah menghadapi si 'cerewet' ini hingga akhirnya ia mengalah dan membelikan Taehyung ice cream di kedai sebelah kantor. Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan semangkuk ice cream di depan mereka. Disitu Taehyung mengetahui kalau Jungkook itu seorang wakil direktur dan nama lelaki itu adalah Jungkook.

Jungkook jadi tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian itu. Setelah itu mereka jadi dekat dan berpacaran. Hingga sekarang mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama.

"sayang lama sekali sih?" Jungkook yang sedari tadi duduk di sisi ranjang pun mulai bosan. Taehyung berkali-kali mengganti bajunya.

"aku merasa tidak ada yang cocok. Aku harus pakai baju yang mana" Jungkook memutar bola matanya. Mengapa Taehyung sangat _ribet_ sih.

"pakai ini saja aku suka" Jungkook mengambil sebuat oversize sweater berwarna biru dan menyerahkannya pada Taehyung.

"benar kau suka ini? Baiklah kalau begitu" Taehyung segera memakainya. Tau gitu daritadi saja Jungkook _pick random clothes for him._ Huft.

Jungkook dan Taehyung kini sedang menikmati ice cream mereka di sebuah taman yang sepi. Mereka tidak memakan ice cream di kedai karena di sana penuh jadi Jungkook dan Taehyung memutuskan untuk ke taman ini.

"aku padahal ingin makan di kedai" Taehyung mengungkapkan kekecewaannya.

"disana sesak. Kau nanti merengek kepanasan" Jungkook mengusap pelipis kekasihnya yang sudah cukup berkeringat.

"memangnya aku anak kecil apa"

"lalu apa yang kau bisa selain merengek dan merajuk hm?" Jungkook menggoda Taehyung yang kini sudah _ngambek._

"aku tidak seperti itu uh Jeon Jungkook sialan enyahlah!" Taehyung mendorong-dorong bahu kekasihnya itu.

"yah kau ini sensitif sekali. Aku bercanda sayang" Jungkook menarik Taehyung ke pelukannya. Taehyung masih mencebik lucu membuat Jungkook gemas dan mencubit bibir bawah Taehyung. Taehyung menepis tangan Jungkook namun Jungkook segera mencium bibir Taehyung dan melumatnya. Jungkook bisa merasakan rasa ice cream yang masih tertinggal di mulut Taehyung. Taehyung melengguh dan membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah Jungkook masuk dan menyapa miliknya.

5\. _Swimming_

Salah satu olahraga favorite Jungkook adalah berenang. Namun tidak untuk Taehyung. Taehyung tidak terlalu pandai dalam hal ini. Namun karena ini permintaan Jungkook ia terpaksa mengabulkannya. Taehyung hanya terduduk di pinggir kolam dan mencelupkan kedua kakinya seraya menggoyang goyangkannya. Jungkook sendiri sudah melesat seperti ikan kesana kemari. Mereka berenang di kolam renang apartement mereka dan cukup sepi. Baguslah jadi Taehyung tidak terlalu takut kalau orang orang akan melihat tubuh atas Jungkook yang tidak memakai apapun.

"ayolah sayang kau tidak akan berdiam di situ terus kan?" Jungkook berjalan dan menghampiri Taehyung. Ia meremas kedua betis Taehyung di bawah air.

"aku tidak mau nanti tenggelam" Taehyung melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Badan dan rambut Taehyung masih kering. Berbeda dengan Jungkook yang sudah basah kuyup.

"kau seperti kucing saja ayo cepat aku akan memegangmu" Jungkook meraih pinggang Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya dan menariknya ke dalam air. Sontak Taehyung berteriak kaget dan segera memeluk bahu Jungkook. Taehyung melingkarkan kedua kakinya dipinggang Jungkook membuat sebuah koala hug.

"Jangan ketengah bodoh itu dalam" Jungkook berjalan menuju tengah kolam dan Taehyung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Jungkook terkekeh pelan.

"aku akan menurunkanmu disini" saat Jungkook sudah sampai di tengah kolam ia segera melepaskan pelukannya namun Taehyung berteriak protes.

"Jangan Jungkook astaga akan kubunuh kau!" Taehyung menggigit bahu Jungkook keras sebagai tanda protes dan Jungkook mengerang pelan.

"Kim Taehyung astaga mengapa kau suka sekali menggigit sih?"

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan kegiatan berenang mereka hingga sore hari.

6\. _Sits and watch sunset_

Balkon apartemen mereka mengarah tepat ke arah barat dimana matahari akan tenggelam. Jungkook sering melewatkan moment ini karena ia tiba di apartemen pukul 8 malam jadi untuk kali ini Jungkook tidak ingin melewatkannya apalagi dengan orang berharga bagi Jungkook yaitu Taehyung.

"jam berapa sunsetnya mulai sayang?" Jungkook sudah duduk manis di sofa yang berada di balkon dan mengarah tepat ke arah sunset. Taehyung menyiapkan dua gelas coklat panas karena ia merasa sedikit kedinginan setelah berenang.

"30 menit lagi biasanya" Taehyung segera menyusul Jungkook duduk disebelahnya. Ia memeluk pinggang Jungkook dan mencium pipinya.

"aku jadi tidak sabar, aku akan memotretnya. Tunggu disini sebentar" Jungkook segera mengambil kamera dan tripod miliknya lalu menempatkan benda itu di depan balkon dan men-set timer untuk merekam sunset nanti. Jungkook kembali ke tempat duduknya dan memeluk Taehyung kembali.

"Jungkook. Apa kau senang dengan hadiahmu? Dengan hal yang telah kita lakukan seharian ini?" Taehyung mulai bertanya, sedikit mengisi waktu untuk menunggu sunset. Matahari masih berada di atas dan belum ada tanda-tanda akan tenggelam.

"Aku sangat senang sayang. Aku sampai tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengungkapkan semuanya. Ini terlalu indah. _This is the best present ever_ " Jungkook tersenyum dan dibalas oleh Taehyung.

"Aku juga senang. Padahal kan ini hadiah dariku untukmu tapi kenapa malah aku juga yang menikmatinya" Taehyung mengelus rahang tegas kekasihnya. Jungkook mengecup dahi Taehyung lembut hingga Taehyung menutup kedua matanya.

"aku benar-benar beruntung bisa memilikimu Taehyung. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu" Jungkook menatap dalam kedua mata kekasihnya. Taehyung jadi tersipu dibuatnya.

"aku juga mencintaimu" Jungkook mempersempit jarak diantara mereka dan mencium bibir Taehyung. Taehyung membalas ciuman Jungkook hingga tanpa mereka sadari matahari sudah mulai tenggelam meninggalkan cahaya berwarna oranye dan sepertinya pasangan kekasih itu lupa dengan sunsetnya.

7\. _I want you to marry me._

Sekarang sudah pukul 10 malam. Taehyung baru saja membereskan kamar mereka. Ia keluar dari kamar tidur mereka dan menghampiri kekasihnya di ruang tv.

"habis ngapain?" Jungkook bertanya saat Taehyung duduk di sampingnya dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Jungkook.

"beresin tempat tidur" jawab Taehyung yang sekarang sudah menutup matanya dibalik dada Jungkook. Ia sedikit kelelahan rupanya.

"kamu capek ya?"

"engga kok cuma ngantuk sedikit"

"tidur aja nanti aku pangku ke kamar"

Taehyung menggeleng tanda ia tidak mau.

"emangnya aku bayi apa gabisa jalan sendiri, pake di pangku segala" Taehyung memberengut lucu. Jungkook mencubit hidung Taehyung gemas.

"baiklah" Taehyung bermain dengan tangan Jungkook, mengelusnya dan memijatnya pelan hingga membuat lingkaran kecil disana.

"oh ya Jungkook. Ulang tahunmu akan berakhir 2 jam lagi. Apa ada keinginan lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"tentu" Jungkook menegakkan tubuhnya. Pelukan Taehyung sontak terlepas begitu saja. Jungkook mengeluarkan kertas yang berisi _to do list_ yang mana nomor 1 hingga 6 sudah mereka lakukan.

"ada satu lagi yang harus kita lalukan" Taehyung jadi sedikit was-was takut kalau Jungkook meminta hal yang macam-macam tengah malam gini.

"aku ingin.." Jungkook menjeda sebentar omongannya dan menghela napas. "kita menikah. Kau dan aku" akhirnya Jungkook dapat menyelesaikan bicaranya.

Taehyung di sampingnya melongo tidak percaya. Apa Jungkook baru saja melamarnya? Ya Tuhan. Taehyung melebarkan senyumannya. Ia tanpa ragu menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera memeluk leher Jungkook.

"tentu Jungkook. Aku mau" Taehyung tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiannya.

"terima kasih sayang. Besok aku akan menemui orang tuamu" Jungkook membalas pelukan Taehyung dan mengelus punggung kekasihnya, mencium rambut halus Taehyung sambil beberapa kali mengucapkan ' _i love you'_

The End

Hiii. Aku buat ini sesuai dengan isi cerita ya untuk ulang tahun Jungkook. Sekalian mau ngucapin Happy Birthday buat Jungkook. Gak kerasa udah 20 thn lagi. Udah makin gede dan manly banget doi :')) oh ya kenapa permintaannya 7? Karena lucky 7 lol no pengennya sih banyak tapi kepanjangan. Dan disini Jungkook lebih tua ya. Aku seneng banget bikin Tae manja gini hahaha maafin. Yaudah terimakasih yang udah baca :)))


End file.
